


【土高/银高/抹布高】困兽

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 注视着土方逐渐尖锐的视线，高杉举刀高笑说，来吧警犬先生，作为昨天的回报我会满怀敬意地与你撕杀至死。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Others/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	【土高/银高/抹布高】困兽

**Author's Note:**

> 银高前提的土高。  
> R18部分只限抹布，描写隐晦。

这天，真选组的副长大人结束了一天的为人民服务，还没吃得上热乎乎的晚饭，一个炸弹级的消息就直接轰下来。

高杉落网了。

“松平老爹要我们抓紧时间去接手，否则搞不好头彩会被见廻组给抢走。”刚从松平片栗虎处回来的近藤总算还好好地穿着衣服，口头抱怨“又被上头的权腕相扑给卷进去了”。然而土方的感受是截然相反的另一种焦躁——在真选组的情报网中最近没有任何关于攘夷志士的活动，究竟是谁、用了什么办法竟能捉住那个怪物。

“近藤老大，确定是 **那个** 高杉晋助吗？”也顾不上晚饭，土方抓起膝边的佩刀，跟着近藤离开屯所。

“‘确定，非常确定，百分之二百确定’，松平老爹是这么说的。”

出了屯所，两人坐上刚刚送近藤回来的专车。听着引擎轰鸣，土方回头看了一眼屯所的灯火，问：“总悟呢？不带上他吗？”

“可以的话，我不想让总悟见到那个家伙——如果是真货的前提了。”

难得见近藤这么认真，土方觉得自己也被近藤的情绪所感染，车窗外大江户的霓虹夜景也比往日失色了几许。

*

抵达目的地时已入深夜，车停下的位置是不属于真选组管辖范围的某个地球外自治法权区——老实说治外法权是土方最厌恶的词。好在他们似乎成功赶在了见廻组之前，在场没有看到白色制服的人影。不用与佐佐木异三郎那家伙起争执，省下来的精力用来对付高杉晋助，这可不错——土方在心中自嘲。

首先与他们打交道的是群装扮彷如僧侣的家伙，近藤与他们交涉一番后得知了如下几点：一、高杉已被关押在内，而非之前谈到的要交给真选组；二、真选组立刻派人来加强此地的守备，务必保证公开审判和行刑前犯人的安全；三、看守期间应配合其他审讯人员。

哈，这可算是从走狗降级成了看门狗？

“那么至少让我们看一看高杉晋助本人吧，万一不幸被他逃走了，不知道长相可把人捉不回来。”

对方也认为这是个合理的要求，于是土方他们得以踏足屋内。外观上来看，这里只是普通的西式洋馆，年代久远适合做一个RPM恐怖游戏素材，实际上内部也是如此，宽敞但普通，令人不禁疑惑既然是那么重要的犯人为什么不选更完善的监牢。

“大概是想掩人耳目吧。”对于近藤的疑惑，土方讲出自己的猜测，“有名的千住小原那边虽然设施完备但树大招风，一旦对方要拼个鱼死网破也挺麻烦。就算攘夷派内部已经分裂，高杉毕竟是他们之中的重要人物，保不准对方会采取什么样的措施。”

没有心思去观赏馆内那些漂亮的彩色玻璃，他们穿行过半个洋馆，步入中央地下室，隔着钢刃林立的牢笼，土方第一次向深渊里窥视了那遭囚禁的凶兽。

仅有的一颗50瓦灯泡艰难地撑起室内厚重的黑暗，那个男人被固定在深灰色的拘束服中，透过这摇摇欲坠的照明可以看见他那偏带了些暗紫色的黑发，却看不清他的脸。听闻脚步声，眼前的人缓缓地、像是对现状无甚兴趣地昂起头。

墨绿的眸子，和传闻中一样仅存的右眼，覆盖了左边大半脸颊的白色绷带在微光下竟然有些扎眼。

土方猛地啐出烟蒂用力踩了一脚，头也不回地大步奔出洋馆，

是他。是高杉本人，绝对错不了。土方咬出一根烟点燃后深吸一口，直到近藤担忧地追了出来问“喂，十四，怎么了？”，他才总算让那颗发狂乱跳的心脏平静了一些，说：“近藤老大你看到了吗，那个混蛋，居然在笑。”

“呃？是吗？”

“他是先打量了我们身上的制服……那只右眼，一定是在笑。这种场合，他还有余力嘲讽我们，想来也只有高杉本人足以醉狂至此了。”

近藤看了看对着月亮呆呆冒青烟的土方，提出由自己回屯所调度安排来此看守的人员，最终还是土方坚持要亲手安排而先行回程。不过他很明白，当下自己只是需要做点什么来冲淡心头的躁郁。

*

公务员的悲哀翌日就得到淋漓展现。土方通宵达旦布置好人手（人还都是他亲自从被窝里敲打出来的），还没来得及回自己窝里补一觉，安排在馆内的队士已被对方尽数清了出去。

“把看守的人从需要看守的地方赶出去是哪个蠢货想出来的好主意！？”一宿没合眼的土方双目充血地怒吼时威慑力那是相当的强，然而这次难得遇上了毫不退让的家伙。

穿僧侣服的人在真选组人员到位后就全部离去，来者是批看起来有文务官员架子的人，其中领头的自称是某某土方记不住名字的长官手下的事务官，十足的书生像，他扶了扶眼镜清一清喉咙：“是我的指示，土方十四郎先生。你的人在馆内会干扰我们的审讯任务。”

听对方刻意强调“指示”二字，土方咬着香烟嗤笑：“是拷问吧，你不用讲得那么文绉绉。”

眼镜青年的眉毛跳了一跳，他很不满自己的话被人纠正：“总而言之，罪犯也许会招供出极为机密的情报，这个情况下你们的人不能进入馆内。毕竟这里的建筑相当老旧，地下室几乎无法隔音。”

“不许我们进去，这么多人要塞在哪？在外围太惹眼的话伤脑筋的是你们啊，总不能让他们扮成女装假装情侣在外面散步吧。”

“考虑这件事是你们的工作，不在我们的职责范畴内。实在不行的话何不减少一点人数？”

土方差点一个忍不住就把烟头摁到对方鼻梁上。迫使自己冷静下来后，他深呼吸了几次：“晚上呢？老实讲晚上比较可能出事，可以让我的人进去吗？还是说你们晚上也要加班？”

“晚上我们倒…………啊不对，不行，晚上也不可以。”

“为什么？”对方态度的转变不太自然，土方不由得追问。

“给你们的指示里有必须配合我们这一点吧，你们只需要遵守就是了！”

对方恼怒的样子看上去另有内情，不过再问下去也出不了结果，更何况守备方案要推翻重来，想到这里土方只好悻悻转身。身后传来事务官大声指示“小心别在可以看见的地方留下伤，他还要参加公审呢”的声音。

机密情报？他们是想继续打探攘夷志士的动向呢，还是想挖到春雨的消息？又或者审讯不过是个幌子，现在只是为了届时的公审有个好看的结果，在提前“教导”高杉说该说的话而已？

土方快步将洋馆大门抛在了身后。拷问这项削减精神力的活儿他不是没做过，但要说看人受苦这类嗜虐癖他可是半点也没有。更何况，他无法想象那个高杉屈从于刑讯暴力的场景，也不愿意去想。

*

经过两天一夜的劳顿也并不意味着副长大人有权利立马躺成大字状呼呼睡，回到屯所还有一些日常或非日常的事务等着他。捡了最要紧的几个草草处理完，他和衣倒头打了个盹，待到清晨迎接他的是阵雨、头痛、和冲田吹泡泡糖时破掉的啪啪声。

“…………总悟……有什么事吗？”土方用力揉着太阳穴，但脑子里仍旧像是有人在玩太鼓达人鬼级难度曲。

“没什么，只是觉得你们还真努力，如果土方先生就这么过劳死那就太棒了。”

“才熬一晚上怎么可能过劳死。”土方先是觉得吐槽方向有点偏斜，再仔细嚼了嚼发现话头不对，“你‘们’是怎么回事？”

“早晨巡逻时破天荒遇到万事屋老板在遛狗，说是听说我们到手了一个大猎物，他一直都在向我打听详情。你能想象吗，土方先生，那个老板他！”冲田话头一停，摆出漂流教室脸以示自己的震惊，“他竟然为此请我吃巧克力巴菲！还两杯！”

……哦，那还真是可怕，不过冲田并不知晓细节，巴菲算是死不得偿。同时土方也不忘提醒冲田漏错的重点：“为什么万事屋会知道我们的动向？”

“还不是阿崎那个大嘴巴。放心吧土方先生，我已经以你的名义施以制裁把他杀了个三分之二死。”（拇指）

放心得了才怪哦！那不就只剩三分之一还活着吗！？

就着冲田这番让人食欲尽失的汇报，土方默默开始吃早饭。山崎的话放着不管他也会慢慢复活，眼前的问题是万事屋。那家伙自带麻烦的程度好比某个自带死亡事件的万年小学生，现状是土方已经被那群所谓的大人物搞得足够被动了，要是万事屋再掺合进来绝对不会有好事——土方以自己爷爷的第六感发誓。

好在对方似乎是认准冲田了，当初近藤坚持不让冲田涉足其中也算瞎猫撞到死耗子。虽说因为看守人数不得不少于原定数量而想过让冲田加入以增强遭到突发袭击时的战斗力质量，如今也只好自己全力顶上。

吃完一顿无味无感的早饭，土方立刻赶到了监禁高杉的洋馆。既要应付“大人物的指示”，又要保证安全还不可以惹眼，他们现在只留了一半的守备人员，除了前庭隐蔽处藏了几个人之外，余下的只好做便衣。在土方看来周围徘徊的各色便衣队士们已经足够惹眼了，只好安慰自己若是男扮女装搭档成情侣会更加惹眼。

“喂，昨晚有什么异常情况吗？”这时候他担心的是便衣不能现身的夜晚，庭院里可安置的人毕竟有限。

“报告，异常的话……要说没有呢也不能算没有。要说有呢，似乎也不是特别地有。”

“到底有没有！！”

“其实，入夜后有审讯班之外的人来过，好像就是那个谁长官对不起我没记住他的名字。”见土方示意继续，负责守备的队士才又开口，“我们最初也阻止过他进入，但他让审讯班那个小白脸发来通知说他是这里的负责人，我们只能放行了。哦对了，和他同行的还有另一个长官级的人和一个天人，我没记错的话应该是人马星云α星的大使。”

听完这番话，土方闷声了许久，这名队士被他盯得发毛，战战兢兢问：“副长，我可以回我的位置了吗？”

“你们，当时没有靠近本馆吧？”

“没有。”

“那就好。今后夜勤由我负责牵头，你们都给我守好自己的警戒位置一步，也不许挪位，明白了？”

忙不迭地答过“是”的队士立刻归位去了，回身之际他似乎听见他们副长低声咒骂“那群老不死的混账。”

*

至此，土方已是全身心投入了这个松平一时兴起打发给真选组的临时任务，一时还过上了昼夜颠倒的米国生活。白天在洋馆附近的临时据点稍作休息，下午回屯所处理必要事务，晚上在草堆里守着洋馆望月亮。任务分明是叫做看守高杉晋助，在那之后他却再没见过高杉一次。

看来我这看门狗也做得相当敬业嘛——土方盯着紧闭的正门对自己发牢骚。

最让人在意的事果然不会仅止于一次。隔了整五天，那个姓名模糊的长官趁着黑夜又来了，这次同行的有四个天人。

而所谓的深渊，其存在本身的诱惑远胜于赛连飘忽的歌声。

土方原本是为了保证自己的部下远离泥沼才坐镇于此，这一初始目的确实达成了，但他也输给了自己求证之心的低语。那行人进入后约摸一个小时左右，他推开了洋馆的桐木大门。

老旧的实木地板无论迎上多么无声的步伐也照旧嘎吱作响，洋馆内高耸的立柱和异形的雕像被月光描成怪异的落影。这片鬼影森林阴冷的静谧令土方眩晕。但，很快就有新的现象证明眩晕并非是寂静引起。

有什么别的声音藏在地板的吱呀中。

行得越深，声音的轮廓便越是清晰，混杂着苦痛，调剂了些许欢声。细细的低吟仿如幽幽泣语。

土方愣了些时候，直到其他粗鄙卑猥的男人们的话语伴着传来，他才总算确定那就是高杉的声音。这样的情形多少在他的想定之中——正因为如此想定过才阻止下属们接近——但确证后的冲击力远远超出他对自身想象力的评估值。

眩晕比之前任何时候都强烈。回过神时他已经冲出洋馆，因目眩带来的恶心让他在门口干呕了很久。

“副长！你还好吧？”  
附近的队士担心地奔过来，想到不能让他们碰触到馆内的现状，土方撑起身示意“我没事”，随之走进庭院。

“副长你不坐下来休息吗？脸色看上去不太好耶。”  
“副长要不要喝矿泉水？”  
“副长，牛肉盖饭很好吃哦我们也点了你的份！”  
“对啊牛肉盖饭不来一碗吗，盛惠5680圆。”

院子里队士们七嘴八舌的关心是很让人感激啦，但最后一个有哪里不对，而且不对得相当明显呢那边那个白卷毛的吉●家小哥！！！

“为什么你会在这里啊万事屋！！？？”

在其余队士用力向他们的副长“嘘——嘘——小声点”的慌乱中，穿着●野家制服提着外卖箱的银时淡定地挖鼻孔：“送外卖的都看不出来，你的眼睛是美国蓝莓做的吗。”

“所以说为什么是你来送？好好地干你的万事屋没事掺合什么快餐业？”

“有人上门委托的话谁还去打工，我这边还有家要养呢对别人的工作有怨言就介绍几个好赚的肥羊来啊你这混蛋！”

“当我是黑心中介吗你这混蛋！！”

“副长，再不吃的话你那份会消失哦。”一个不知死活的队士插嘴，结局是顺利地把土方无从发泄的无名之火引到了自己身上，被骂了“执勤期间叫外送你们好大的胆子”外加一顿拳打脚踢。

银时一脸无聊地观看这出家庭情景喜剧，摊手问：“怎样都好啦，你们到底谁付钱？多串，应该是你付吧。”

“…………多少？”就算不情不愿，吃饭付钱天经地义，身为警察叔叔更要以身作则。

“盛惠7805圆。”

“刚才绝对不是这个数？”

“刚才忘记算夜班补贴。”

土方不爽地咂舌，摸出钱包开始数钱，因为钱很零他凑了很久，待他捏着硬币和纸币抬起头时，刚好看见银时正远远望着庭院深处的洋馆。

在那一刻，土方惊恐地想到是否馆内的动静传了出来，甚至差点幻听到了刚才的声音。然而不是这样，周围的队士们还在吵吵闹闹地抢牛肉。

他发现自己不太认识眼前的坂田银时。他见过这男人吊儿郎当的无赖样，见过这人在歌舞伎町扎根生活的样子，还有这个人挥剑为他人搏命战斗的样子，唯独此时凝望洋馆的这模样，令土方不由得再度自省其实自己从未看懂过这个男人。

因为，一个滥情的烂好人眼中怎么可能满含那种深情。因为那样的深情之下怎会掩藏有沸腾的愤怒。太多的不合理，太费解的情愫。

“喂，拿去。”觉得不能再让银时在这里待下去，土方走到洋馆小径上、正好可以挡住银时视线的位置，递钱过去。

“多谢惠顾！”白卷毛恢复成了营业用死鱼眼，没再多说什么，骑上他的小绵羊就头也不回地走了。

很久以后若还有人能想起这个小插曲，应该会觉得不耍耍嘴皮子就乖乖走人的万事屋老板似乎哪里不对劲，而现在土方只是单纯地为能打发掉一个容易招来麻烦的可疑人物而松了口气。

*

之后的几天，守备方面并没有特别的变化，只不过追加了“严禁执勤期间叫外卖，违者切腹”的规定。白天进出洋馆的人流还是通常运转，然而晚上同行的人数渐渐少了下来。到月末时分，多数时候只有姓名模糊的长官大人独自驱车频繁到来。

这时候的土方不由得开始佩服洋馆中那个囚徒的生命力。像自己这样天天加班夜夜蹲小草堆，一个月下来也有些吃不消，馆内的高杉就算只是活着也足以让人付出敬意，前提是他真的还活着。

起初不过是队士间的一个笑话，而这笑话真的讲出口就不太好笑了。高杉真的还活着吗？且不提刑讯致死的丑闻，所谓保证他活到公审的职责也在其次，更重要的是土方不希望高杉在这里死去。这种肮脏破旧的地下室，这种剐去一切高傲和尊严的刑罚，绝不应该成为高杉晋助那样一个人的最终归宿——他心底一个无意识的声音在如此诉说着。

在土方决心亲眼确认高杉生死的这天晚上，挂着幕府车牌的高级轿车又来了。看着那个老家伙肥胖臃肿的背影，土方啐了一口，开始无可奈何的等待。

时间爬行得像只断了腿的蟑螂，这期间他甚至开始回忆自己所认知的高杉——还在武州乡下时打听来的攘夷战报，肃清鬼兵队时社会上的哗然，高级料亭里耸人听闻的屠杀，以及伊东鸭太郎的事件。等等，难道这是传说中的走马灯？可土方他一个大活人活得没病没痛青春无限好，没事跑什么走马灯？

总算等到车子载上人绝尘而去，土方这才第三次走进洋馆。

地下室的50瓦灯泡仍旧在努力着，在弥漫着潮气、腐朽、焦臭以及明显的性行为事后气息的空气中，它照亮了一具毫无生气可言的苍白躯体。高杉之前那件拘束衣被换成了普通囚犯用的素单衣，这件单衣也不过是勉强挂在高杉尚且被铐住的右臂上，他整个人近乎赤裸。土方继续靠近了几步，下意识地低头不想过早地看清昼夜两个不同的人群以不同的方式留在那个人身上的痕迹。

于是他注意到了地面掉落的一个空塑料袋。拾起闻了闻，土方顿时感到一股子血猛向头顶涌来。

是转生乡。

他再顾不上迟疑，箭步上前打开牢门——滚落在地面的溶液瓶和一次性针管比什么都能证明这里发生过的事。

土方站在原地深呼吸一次，待冲上脑门的情绪平缓后，这才走近一动不动的高杉，蹲下身小心观察。高杉无力垂放的左臂上，如他所想，手臂上有不少刺眼的针孔；从胸腹到下身这类衣物可遮挡的地方遍布伤迹；有的凝成大块血痂，有的化脓，有的连绵成一大片青紫色的内出血之海，存在于在那之上的是更加为人不齿的斑斑白痕。

此时高杉尚且戴着类似开口器的口枷，他面色铁青，右眼紧闭着，先前左眼的绷带早已不知去向。

至少也要为他摘下口枷吧，土方这么想着伸出一只手。

发丝冰凉的触感传递给土方之前，他先看到高杉睁开了眼，在这静止的空间里甚至幻听到睫毛轻颤的细响。

与初见时的锐利截然不同，现在这翠瞳里的光浑浊而失焦——是转生乡的药效还没过吗。但事实很快推翻土方的推测，这个囚徒清醒得很快，没费多少时间就认清了来者，倒映着土方的右眼用威慑的神色表达拒绝，就像所有受伤的野兽会做的那样。

“我只是要摘掉这个东西而已。”讲出口的话为什么听上去特别像借口？算了，如今不是在意这些事的时候，土方单手探到高杉后头部，摸索到搭扣试图解开，可这搭扣与普通的不太一样，最终还是两手一起环到高杉脑后才将之解了下来。

直到土方丢掉口枷站起身，高杉才稍作松懈，无声地喘出一口气。而土方锁上牢门前留下一句“你稍等一下”，这让他即刻感到背后有高杉的视线刺来。

*

俗话形容的草木也熟睡的深夜两点，实际上二十四小时便利店和值夜班的真选组队士都没睡。没过多少时间，土方就提着打发部下去买来的一些必需品回到地下室。

听到脚步声，原本正闭目休息的高杉随即警醒，戒备的目光跟着土方从牢门外进到牢内。

“没有买到碘酒和医用双氧水，只有这东西可能会比较痛。”像是为这话作补充说明，土方从购物袋中拿出一瓶消毒用的酒精和一叠一次性棉布。

他用眼神询问高杉，对方不置可否，那就算默许了吧。在一次性棉布中倒上足够多的酒精，土方开始为高杉作伤口处理。

化脓的创口接触到酒精时，这具纤瘦的身体反射性地猛然一跳。铐住他的铁链挣动着，传出苦闷冰冷的声响，饶是如此，高杉本人也没哼半句。土方抬眼偷瞥了一眼高杉——只见他正死死咬住牙关，视线却毫无避让地回瞪向土方——从气势到心理准备都相当充足嘛，这样也不错，至少治疗的一方不必缩手缩脚。

往后，土方就一门心思投入到伤口清洗中。酒精消毒后，脓液太多的情况也用棉布轻轻擦去。除了顺便擦洗夜晚在高杉身上留下的痕迹，土方也顺便以半个内行的知识挨个触诊了一番——没有肋骨骨折，内脏似乎也算无大碍，审讯班的人倒也挺会把握尺度。期间高杉仍旧一声不吭，他额间掉下大粒的汗珠，从粗重的呼吸声听得出他吃痛的感受，但不久后这个身体对痛觉的条件反射开始减弱。这个人对疼痛的习惯程度非比一般，想到这层，土方也不知自己是该惊叹地敬佩还是应莫名地沉痛。

扔了一地沾满脓污的棉布后，大部分伤都做了简单清洗，最后的难关是高杉左肩处一个将近溃烂的伤。看上去大概是烧灼留下的，伤口形状很像是武士刀的前端，审讯班那批文官模样的家伙没一个佩刀的，想来也只有一个可能了。由于没有及时治疗，腐肉包裹的皮肤之下化脓得很厉害，触摸上去有脓水的波动感。

这，可会相当痛呢。

思量了一下现状，土方扯下领巾叠了叠，递到高杉眼前：“咬住这个。”

本以为这个倔强的家伙会拒绝，但高杉相当了解自己的境况，乖乖张口任土方把领巾塞进他口中。为了接下来的医治所需的精神力，土方长吁一口气，随后摸出护身用的短刀和自己必备的打火机，擦燃打火机用外焰快速掠过刀刃以作消毒。

“要开始了。”

他简短地提醒高杉后，眼前的身体为了忍受即将到来的疼痛而紧紧绷住。为避免可能出现的抗拒导致刀口的误伤，土方用了些力气按压住高杉，使着刀子开始一寸一寸割开创部。划开约3厘米左右的皮肤组织后，已有脓水开始流出。土方咬住刀柄腾出两手，小心翼翼从伤口四周用力挤压，自黑红的伤口中溢出的是带着血色的粘黄脓液。

土方手上每一次使力，都能听见高杉屏息。而割去少量腐肉后开始用酒精作清理时，高杉第一次因为剧痛发出“嗯”的声音，身子剧烈的颤抖和反射性的挣扎动作正彰示他只凭意志作出的忍耐也快到极限了。

好在最难熬的时候算是过去了，不过这个割伤不能就这么不管。土方从袋子里找出了缝合针线包，里面有医用缝合线。所以说，可以买到这种东西的话不如卖双氧水给我啦这个混蛋！

他利落地在刀口上缝了两针，洒了些外用消炎药，覆上消毒纱布后再用绷带轻轻扎好。当他起身在想可以去哪弄到热水时，第一次，高杉对他说话了。

“如果这，是你的……拷问方式……那还，真是不错的趣味啊，‘真选组的副长大人’。”

高杉自己取下口中咬着的领巾，在短促不齐的呼吸中断断续续这么说道。

土方发觉这是自己首次听到高杉普通的讲话方式，与印象相符的嘲讽词句，和与印象不符的虚弱无力形成奇妙落差。这么说来，他认识我？——土方心中自问，很快也告诉自己，以高杉的情报网而言并不奇怪，鬼兵队从攘夷战争开始就是以情报获取先机而著名。

“别把我和那些只会凌虐囚徒的家伙相提并论。”如此回答了高杉半分揶揄半分抱怨的话，土方拿过自己的领巾塞到口袋里，开始寻找烧热水的地方。

*

好在这间洋馆对审讯班来说也是一天要工作8小时的地方，饮水机是标准配备，省去了回临时据点烧热水的麻烦。即便想为高杉擦擦身子，不能沾水的伤口也太多了根本无从下手，不过用热毛巾擦一擦无伤的手增进血液循环也不是坏事，毕竟他现在体温低得吓人。

再次回到牢笼里时，高杉眼中的戒备依旧，不如说是比之前更强烈，被执起手时还试图抽手回去。土方也不以为意，一心专念于眼前要做的事，反正自己的握力足够，也不会被这么一点抗拒就挥开。被他紧捉住的臂腕带着习武之人特有的筋肉的硬实感，但作为习武者，骨骼又稍嫌小了些。

“………因为同情吗？”地下室的空间内时间仿佛停止了流动，也不知过去了多久，高杉终于开口问到了土方预想过可能会有的问题。

很难回答，他想了想，还是老实地直面那绿瞳中无机质的光说：“大概是吧，我觉得你这样下去也太可怜了。”

这个回答简单粗暴得毫无技术含量，成功地令高杉也眨了眨眼，随后噗嗤笑了：“就算说谎掩饰一下也行吧，你还真是个无趣的男人。”

“呃……哦……”土方不由得怔了，呆过几秒才发觉自己在发呆，他赶紧重新拧了一遍毛巾，在心里呵斥自己：只不过是这个人笑了而已，有什么好奇怪的！

是啊——他再偷瞄了高杉一眼，瞬间的笑容已如春雪般化去，却也留了几分柔和的氤氲——是的，高杉也是个人，会笑，也会痛。

这件事如此理所当然，至今才被他发现。

拿着新拧的毛巾，土方凑近前去为高杉擦拭脸上的污秽。高杉看上去不太乐意，面对迫近的毛巾还是不得不闭上眼。透过柔软的毛巾和粗杂的动作，土方一一触及高杉的面颊、嘴角、前额、眼睑、以及左眼的旧伤——只有碰到这里时高杉用力摇头表达拒绝。最后他示意高杉张口，再小心擦净了留在口中的东西。

尽管有二次感染的担忧，土方还是替高杉重新穿好那件染血的单衣，又再从袋子里翻找出阿莫西林，掰出两片给高杉。不知是太过虚弱还是那个没人记得住姓名的死胖子今夜的行为所致，高杉吞咽得十分困难，好几次反胃和噎阻，几经咳嗽才吞下药片。

“我从很久以前就在追捕你了。”重新拭干高杉嘴角时，土方总算低声讲出一句话，这是他和高杉晋助这个人本身的第一次对话。为什么是说出这种类似抱怨的倾诉呢，他也不清楚，只是再次加重谓语，“从很久、很久以前，从鬼兵队沦为贼军，失去武士的骄傲开始。”

“……我知道。”高杉这个慢慢的回答彷如一记重拳沉沉撞在土方心底，“而且，我们从未失去过自己的骄傲。”

对土方轻讲出这句话时的高杉，轻描淡写的言辞下藏着不容反驳的力量，令人忘记他已是阶下囚。这时的他仍是，也将永远是鬼兵队总督高杉晋助。

*

次日，审讯班的眼镜青年以完全在人意料以内的反应和抗议内容对着土方一番歇斯底里。

“土方先生你到底明不明白，你这是严重的越权行为！把看守权交给你们真选组根本是个错误，我要收回你的钥匙！和你们的合作也到此为止！”青年几乎是在跳脚，而土方悠悠点燃烟：

“我的职责是保证高杉活着去被公审才对吧？以我看来，昨夜不做处理大概就会死。”

“你这种人怎么会懂我们的安排，他的每一项处置我们都是有精确安排的。”

“哦？也包括晚上做贵处长官的泄欲工具在内吗？”

青年像是被土方一句话揍歪了脸，赤红着脖子一时说不出话：“关、关于这件事，我们其实也很困扰，计划也总被打乱。但这些根本不能混为一谈。”

咆哮着“不允许再有第二次”离去的青年像是每集电视剧结尾都高喊“给我记住”的恶人役。土方这边倒是松了一口气，本来抱着就算给松平添麻烦也不会让步的想法，对方这么嫩真是得救了。

“喂，这个帮我放到屋子去。”土方招呼了一个队士，交给对方一提医疗用品，里面有专程去药店买到的医用双氧水和碘伏，顺带一提屋子是指他们的临时据点。

“是。”队士行了个立正礼接过东西，问，“副长你不休息吗？”

“总悟那小子炸了半个屯所，近藤老大又患了流感，家里还等着我去处理善后……”土方重重叹气，不过近藤原话的前半句“十四啊，最近你人不在，总悟都找不到合适的攻击目标”被他按住不表。

整一个白天，土方都在和闲极无聊的狗仔队、见势而上的建筑承包商、精力过剩的装修公司以及不长眼的火箭炮缠斗。夜晚疲惫地回到洋馆时心想，好家伙又是三十多个小时的班吗？姓名早被众人遗忘到宇宙尽头的死胖子昨天才来过，今天应该会消停，最近也没出过什么异状，不如今晚睡一睡吧。

后来想想，也许就是这个念头不好。

土方还没来得及向当班队士吩咐完毕，熟悉的汽车唱着熟悉的引擎声噗噜噜飞驰而至。在场所有人的想法都是“不会吧！！”，对队士们而言，多一台显眼的车意味着要为看守这个不够低调的地点花费更多功夫，对土方而言厌烦的理由自然更多。

高杉他，又要继续经受那样的遭遇吗。这个过去十多天从未认真想过的思绪一旦在脑海里正式成形，就会让人完全无法忍受。土方将拳头握得发抖，才迫使自己忍住没前去痛揍那个胖子。

“算了，今晚我还是留在这里。顺便去屋子把上午那袋东西拿来吧。”一切照旧，土方吐出一串烟圈，跌坐在草丛里。不经意间仰头看见，今晚的圆月竟这般美。

如此超脱尘世的月光却不得不照耀尘世里各式各样的丑恶，纵是不知风雅的人也会为之扼腕。

*

之后是等待，一如既往的等待。实际上土方始终按耐不住焦急的心情，几乎就是在洋馆入口与玄关来回踱步了。也多亏他这急躁性子，异像很快就被发现——馆内没有声音。

玄关离地下室确实很远，但透过第六感的判断，土方本能地感到这份死寂的气味不对。

时间尚不到夜半，他索性放弃等待步入禁区。地下室的灯光以平常的功率渗至地面，气息有异的死寂依旧——是的，气息，这死寂下包裹着的是血腥味。

土方慌忙闯入那片死寂之中，迎接他的是一具伏地而亡的男尸和一地血。丢失了那只困兽的牢笼在尴尬地望着自己的看守者，空荡荡显得相当无助。

他先粗略看了一眼现场，死掉的胖子左手手掌被自己的胁差插在地面，右手抓挠过地面的痕迹显示出死前的痛苦程度。出血位置是喉管，主伤在气管，而他另一把佩刀不见踪影，十有八九是在高杉手中了。

探了探鼻息和脉搏，土方确信这人已死透，但还没冷透，那么高杉一定还没逃远！

这当口分秒必争，也顾不上通知其他看守的队士，土方自己一个人就马上开始搜寻。死者大量的出血算是这人这些天做了的唯一一件好事，逃脱者间或留下的微量血迹足以告诉追踪者其离去的方向。

先跟踪的是血迹，接着是人的行踪在满是尘灰的老屋里自然留下的痕迹，追着在馆里四处跑了大半圈，土方大致明白高杉是在寻找没有外围戒备的空隙。在即将绕回正门出口的厅廊、那片月光下的黑森林中，他终于寻得了那个绰绰鬼影。

“高杉——！”

对方像是回应土方的呼喊一般停下脚步，当然，土方知道他只不过是算准了只靠脚力甩不掉土方的追捕才止步迎战的。

澄澈的月光穿透彩绘玻璃落下，在地面映出一片奇异的色块，高杉驻足其中，宛如被异样的花丛簇拥。

他的单衣稍带凌乱，乍看去身形飘摇，而这不过是土方一厢情愿的错觉。  
——回身应战的高杉仅仅是站定脚步后持刀而立，就足以让土方本能地放缓脚步试图对峙；嘴角以下至胸口处沐浴了鲜血的高杉看清来者后，在月光下挑衅微笑的模样，那正是有着惑人姿态的凶暴的兽。

土方在意地看了看高杉手腕的瘀痕：“……你抢到了钥匙？”

“是老头自己开的锁，被铐在墙上可满足不了他的口味。”高杉耸耸肩，“他对转生乡太有信心了。”

对哦还有转生乡，差点忘了这茬。

“没上过战场的废物大概觉得那样就够了吧，我也顺便配合了一下。不过有的事需要支付的代价是一条命也不够的。”仿佛是要将“一条命”这个词给咬碎一般，高杉的微笑愈发凶恶起来。

“是……咬断的吗？”

“看了就知道的吧，警犬先生。”高杉鼻子哼了一声，像是在嗤笑，“咬断气管好处很多哦，没法出声求救，死相也是一等品。”

注视着土方逐渐尖锐的视线，高杉举刀高笑说，来吧警犬先生，作为昨天的回报我会满怀敬意地与你撕杀至死。

这个承诺，迎面吹散了土方这些天来所有的焦躁和郁结。没有错，眼前这头嗜血的怪物才是真正的高杉晋助，是他土方一直以来追逐的、想要的那个高杉晋助，那被不明所以的人物所捕获的、被白面文官刑责、遭卑劣小人施暴、在牢狱中奄奄一息的人，统统不过是热夜一梦的幻影。真正的怪物——那个高杉真实的模样，纯粹的残虐与杀戮的结晶——此刻终于归土方狩猎，只属于他一个人。

回应高杉的杀气提出的邀约，土方咬紧香烟笑道：“我乃真选组副长土方十四郎，高杉晋助，速速伏法受裁！”

*

钢刃切风声“呼”地一下在土方耳边闪过，又是一次险招。

若是外行人看来会觉得高杉的动作敏捷得不像是承受了十几日拷问，而实际出手与他刃牙相咬的土方很清楚，高杉几乎每一招都是在拆解和卸力。这正是高杉力有不逮的证据——而一旦土方心里出现这个念头，下一个瞬间就会有致死的杀着从意想不到的空隙袭来。他已侥幸躲过三次，再下一次是真没信心还能有这般好运。

盯着高杉的眼睛，土方渐渐看懂了，在他充溢着狂气的翠瞳深处有着同样可怕的冷静，这是经历了不同数量级的修罗道而成的、令人绝望的经验差，足以让土方每一个动作都被对方预读。

经验差？那又如何？好不容易追你至此，岂能这时放弃！

土方没有发现自己已被场内高杉的杀气感染得斗红了眼。既然技巧不管用，就用力量；力量压制不下，还有谋略。他忆起高杉左肩的伤，那可不是能快速恢复的伤口。

集中所有力道，土方只攻向高杉左侧。这个做法慢慢见效，无论高杉有多么习惯与体力在己之上的对手搏杀，带着不轻的伤势抵挡自身视线死角方向的猛攻也不是件轻松的事。

铿————

高杉被逼到角落，两把刀第一次死死卡在一起角上了力，若只论力量大小那么胜负只是时间差异，可土方来不及趁势追击，更突然、更压倒性的冲击力同时作用在格架为一体的两把刀上。钢刃发出清爽的声音双双断裂，土方更是被震退了三、四步远。

原来不知何时又多了一个人影闯入馆内，本以为是高杉找来的救兵，但仔细一看高杉也满面惊愕，因为来人那是一个卷毛的……

……

…………麦当劳叔叔！？

<●>"<●>？？？

连震惊和吐槽的时间也没有，土方就被麦当劳叔叔重重一脚踢飞了十尺，一头撞在了廊柱上。这一脚狠得令他三十秒内再起不能，几乎是眼睁睁看着高杉被带走……嗯，是的，被麦当劳叔叔带走的。

*

土方捂着肚子走出洋馆时，外面果然一派惨状，庭院里和周围路边值班的队士全被巨无霸汉堡给药倒，睡得鼾声大作，仅有少数没吃到汉堡的人则对天发誓自己真的是被麦当劳叔叔打晕的。他们全被扣了半年薪水这就是后话。

有官员被杀，而且好不容易捉到手的头号恐怖分子也被跑掉，幕府当然是颜面尽失，参与了看守的真选组是免不了落个办事不力，为弥补弄丢了人的过失，持续搜捕的加班地狱不远可见。翌日，消息彻底传出前，土方安排了全部人员在江户各个街道排查，自己则带了人去歌舞伎町。

隔了一条街，远远就看见银时在万事屋自家门口发呆——发呆是个错误的第一感觉，这人虽说眼神照常和死鱼的白目无异，却是好好地盯着这队不请自来的制服人员呢。

“哟，多串，今天也起早摸黑地摸鱼吗？精神可嘉哦。”

“我们可是来执行公……呜哇！”土方刚走上破旧的木质楼梯，就被屋子里剧烈的醋酸味熏得倒退一步，从他背后传来有人闪退不及咕咚咣啷滚下楼的声响，“你在搞什么鬼！”

“唉呀，该怎么说呢，其实呢，今天早上呢，基于一个善意的理由，命运的齿轮卡出了一次甜美的失误，也就是呢……”

“请你直说是你不小心打翻了用来消毒的整缸米醋好吗银桑！！！”  
屋里飞出新八毫不留情的吐槽，正面命中银时的脑门。

“嗯，也可以这么说啦。”

土方顶住前方米醋形成的巨大负力场走到万事屋门前，屋内新八忙得像只秋收的小蚂蚁，装备着抹布、拖把、水桶正在打扫屋里大片的米醋痕迹，还不忘向土方道歉说“现在这样子实在没法请你们进来，招待不周还请见谅”云云。中国女孩坐在壁橱里嚼醋昆布看电视，两脚从边缘耷拉下来，还不时凭空晃荡，看上去相当惬意。巨型白狗则不知去向，也许是被这气味熏跑了。

“神乐酱你就不能出去吃吗？就算你从坐在沙发上换成坐进壁橱里，打扫起来还是很不方便啊！”

“才不要阿鲁，在醋酸之中吃醋昆布的独特风味你才不懂。这么不解风情所以你一直都是眼镜。”

“眼镜有什么不好？！不如说眼镜分明是重要的萌属性就如同猫耳一样重要！！”

小孩子们的可爱（？）对话就暂且放一边吧，继续听下去也不太可能有什么收获，土方转向此行本来的目标：“万事屋，有件事你得老实回答我。”

“哦？土方君的提问要做到有问必答可不容易。”银时弹飞刚挖出的鼻屎，“普通事务姑且算你9.5折，企业机密2-3倍，三围恕难奉告。”

“昨晚你在哪、做了些什么？”

“喂喂这是什么●骚扰？可以告发你吗？”见土方额头爆出青筋，银时这才收起假笑的脸，“晚上除了看电视和睡大觉之外还能做什么。”

“看了什么节目还复述得出来吗，最好附带时间。”

“你觉得我抢遥控器能抢得过神乐那个熊孩子？！她看的动画片什么的对我来说只有一大团色块在蠕动而已啊记得才是有鬼。”

话音未落，屋内飞出一个遥控器，准确击中银时下巴。  
“不许说飞天咕噜咕噜元素周期表小战士的坏话阿鲁！而且一大早就打翻醋缸的2[哗-]岁大龄熊孩子是你才对呢。”

“就是啊银桑！打翻的人是你为什么只有我在打扫？！”

“烦死了，这都几十世纪了还用米醋消毒预防流感什么的新八你是平安时代穿越来的吗？”

“要好好消毒是姐姐大人说的！”

看着眼前如期展开的万事屋日常大战，土方觉得自己是在浪费时间和感情，就眼下的状况看来，万事屋里似乎和平日里没什么不同，何况土方现在也没弄到家宅搜查令，稍作权衡后说了句“打搅了”就带人离去。

难道是自己唇读有误？土方再度忆起最后见到的高杉惊讶的脸，他的双唇无声地念出的词句看上去确实很像是“gintoki”。

2013.08.28

—余谈—

“多串走了阿鲁吗？”神乐探头问。

“走了。辛苦你了神乐，可以下来了。”银时揉着下巴，“刚才遥控器那一下真的很痛啊喂。”

“谁让你要说飞天咕噜咕噜元素周期表小战士的坏话。”神乐嘿咻跳下壁橱，在她身后睡着全无意识的高杉。

“真是很危险呢银桑，早上我一打开门就闻到那么强的血腥味。还好我机智地想起前几天买的米醋。”新八忍不住模拟名字比自己少七的侦探小学生的状态，凹了个眼镜闪光的角度。

“喂眼镜，干嘛说得  
功劳像是全归你了，我可是让出了少女的房间阿鲁呢。”

银时走进两个小孩中间，拍拍新八的肩，又再摸摸神乐的脑袋。面对夜兔小女孩担忧的提问“鬼太郎没事吗？”，他面无表情地讲着“没事的，那家伙就算被丢到黄泉比良坂也能照常爬回来的，一会给你们五百块零用钱出去玩”的套话，说完默默走向壁橱。

新八和神乐回头立刻凑到一起咬耳朵：“听见没，还是五百块阿鲁”，“物价都涨了零用钱还是不见涨，当我们是企业雇工吗”，“阿八你本来就是万事屋的雇工”，“啊啊啊不要说出来！”。

两人的窃窃私语应该是会被银时听到的音量，却久久不见银时自卫的吐槽，他们只看得见银时背对他们，右手放在高杉手臂上的景象。

“阿银？”  
神乐好奇地走近，仰头看着银时，她呆了一下，随即用力拦腰抱紧银时大声说，“阿银不要哭！”

“瞎、瞎说什么我哪有哭！给我看清楚，看这干涸的双眼！”

“呜哇银桑，你这是什么表情？？”

“笨、新八快闭嘴，要是高杉醒来听到了怎么办！”

—完—


End file.
